dragon_dropfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Service
DragonDrop Website Terms Of Service The following is the official terms of service written by Austinatohttp://scratch.mit.edu/users/Austinato. TERMS OF SERVICE Terms of Use Agreement Hello, and welcome to DragonDrop! By using our service which includes: A) making a website using our service, B) registering an account, or C) interacting with our website as a full member. If you do not agree with any aspect/sentence in this agreement, please do not create/register an account with us. 1. Ownership of Account + Responsibility 1.1 - When you register an account with us, you are registering everything solely to you - not an organization or a group of people. If you wish to make a collaboration website, please contact us immediately and we will adjust accordingly. 1.2 - You are responsible for who accesses your account - that means you should not give out passwords or any log-in information to others. 1.3 - Whenever something happens to your account, you will be to blame. This means if your website contains offensive content, you are to blame (as you are the editor of your website.) If you believe you have been hacked, genuinely, please contact us immediately. We will attempt to recover/investigate the hack, and if the evidence supports so, we will not penalize you. 1.4 - We will not accept hack reports if: # The believed hack occurred more than a month ago. # You have already reported a hack before, and it was denied. # You have been punished recently on DragonDrop or Scratch. 2. Allowed Content 2.1 - Content on your website should be appropriate for everyone of all ages, beliefs, and backgrounds. This means you cannot have adult content, excessive gore, or any offensive material. 2.2 - If your website contains any contradicting material to 2.1, you will be punished accordingly. 2.3 - Fighting against the punishment(s) in a rude way may lengthen the possible punishment and possibly reduce chances of an appeal being accepted. 2.4 - If you are about to question content you are going to add to your website, do not add it. First, contact us here and we will respond. 2.5 - Repeated offenses may result in a permanent ban. 3. Punishment 3.1 - If you break any part of the TOU (Terms of Use), you will be punished properly by either a: * Ban - You are not allowed back into your account or on the website in general. You must directly appeal to lift this such thing. * Website Block 1 - Your website will go offline immediately and it requires you to modify it accordingly to the TOU. You have complete access to your account and the only thing that changes is that your website is offline. * Website Block 2 - Your website will go offline immediately, and it is reset. You must appeal this to be able to recreate a website again (yes, we clear that website.) 3.2 - We all make mistakes, so please contact us and appeal properly for a chance of being allowed back in. Appealing properly will make your chances of being appealed higher, while fighting/ranting about your punishment will lower your chances or (if it's enough) make us decide you could not be appealed. 3.3 - Bypassing our punishments or resisting it will result in severe punishment. If you feel like you were mistreated and you wish to go back on, contact us rather than create an alternate account. PUNISHMENT SPECIFICS: (The number represents level of offense, one meaning not that severe and four meaning very severe.) # Light offensive content/asking for light private information or for people to go to an unclear website (Website Block 1 + High chances of appeal being accepted.) # Moderate offensive content/asking for moderate private information or for people to go to a believed dangerous site. (Website Block 1 or 2 + Chance of appeal being accepted going downhill.) # Heavy offensive content/asking people for very specific private information or for people to go to guaranteed bad websites. (Ban + Low to very low chance of being appealed.) # Posting illegal content for minors or a majority. (Ban + No appealing as your appeals will be rejected.) 4. Definitions/Clarifications - Information concerning an individual that is allowed is their home country, their username on Scratch (ONLY), asking if they have E10 or less videogames or generally appropriate content. - Scratch rules apply here. - We allow death in video games or content generated by you, but as long as it is not animated (gore or significant violence.) - This section is going to be heavily modified in the future, so please read 2.4 concerning content not listed here. Thank you for reading our Terms of Use policy and by creating an account with us, you abide to all of these rules. If you do not agree with anything listed here, please do as instructed above - do not create an account here. As always, rules mentioned here is always going to be redefined, so please check periodically and contact us if you start to disagree with our precautions. If you have any questions, contact us. Last revised: August 19, 2016 6:27PM EDT